The Hate of a Fugitive
by hikaru-yoshimoto
Summary: A fugitive from Frieza's ship crashlands on Earth and now she is determined to train to become strong enough to avenge the death of her friend. Rated R for nudity and language... Romance and POSSIBLE lemons to come later. Please review!
1. Frozen

Disclaimer: Just like everyone else here... I don't own Dragon Ball Z... I'm just a fan.

Name references: Paseri is Japanese for Parsley, and Panpukin is Japanese for Pumpkin.

****

Frozen

Two young Saiyan women followed Zarbon down the dark and snake-like halls of Frieza's ship. One of them was quite tall with long dark brown hair in messy spikes. The other was a petite little thing with jet-black hair cut short in stylish spikes of her own. Each was clad in her own Saiyan battle outfits with their tails wrapped around their waists. The shorter one looked up at her taller comrade and whispered,

"Panpukin... What do you think Frieza wants? This seems like an odd time to request such a sudden meeting..."

Her friend kept her gaze ahead of her, glaring as they neared the door to Frieza's master chambers and replied under her breath,

"I don't know... but I have a feeling that something's up."

She heard Panpukin's reply with her keen Saiyan hearing and nodded in agreement with a small, feminine sounding grunt. Zarbon stopped at the door and they did the same as he knocked twice on the door, letting the sound resonate throughout the empty and quiet hall. The two exchanged glances as they heard an icy voice come from inside,

"You may enter."

Zarbon smirked as he turned around while opening the door. He bowed graciously and cooed,

"You lord and master Frieza welcomes you to his chamber, ladies, let's not keep him waiting."

They entered the large and sophisticated room, looking around to find Frieza, sitting in his hovering throne with his back towards them, gazing out of a large window at a planet. The shorter woman gasped and exclaimed,

"Panpukin! That's Planet Vegeta!"

"What a very observant woman you are, Paseri..." Frieza's voice filled the room. The two saiyans stared at him as he still kept his back to them.

"You... you know my name?" She asked carefully as she glared at him. 

"Oh yes... I know quite a lot about the both of you... Paseri and Panpukin... the current strongest women of the Saiyan race... and soon to be the forever last."

"The last?" Panpukin's eyes were reduced to glaring slits as she growled, "What's that s'posed to mean?"

Frieza smirked, still not turning around and chuckled before speaking again,

"Beautiful view isn't it, my dears... Who would have thought that the ruby planet of Vegeta would hold merely a meaningless race of monkeys?"

Paseri hissed, "What are you getting at?!"

Frieza slowly turned, letting his cold and undearing eyes befall upon them. Zarbon smirked, standing in front of the chamber doors with his arms folded across his chest. Just having those heartless eyes pierce into her's made Paseri's blood turn ice cold and she took a step backward. Panpukin sent a message to her comrade through telepathy,

_"Paseri... don't let him see your fear. Don't disgrace our race by letting him win the emotional battle before the physical part has begun."_

"He's up to something horrible... I can feel it." Paseri swallowed hard as her breathing staggered.

"How lovely..." Frieza's chilling voice broke them out of their telepathic conversation, making them glare at him with hatred as he spoke, "You two will make exquisite trophies as a memoir of the dear planet Vegeta..."

"Trophies?!" Paseri shouted in rage. She flew fast at him, winding up for a punch aimed for the right side of his face. Frieza merely backhanded her with a smirk, sending her tumbling around the floor at Panpukin's feet.

"Ah yes... Paseri... the more vivid and energetic one of the two. You act too much on your emotions and can get scared quite easily. In fact, I hear if it wasn't for your friend Panpukin, you wouldn't be as strong as you are now and that you can't fight without her support." Frieza smirked, "And Panpukin... the more quiet and reserved one. You are stronger and smarter than your pint-sized friend there in front of you... You are very wise indeed to not try to attack me so boldly... But you'll be sleeping before you attempt to use your tactics on me." With that, he snapped his fingers and Zarbon came up behind her quickly and knocked her unconscious with a chopping motion in the back of her neck where it met the head. Frieza chuckled at the two motionless bodies before him and gave an order to Zarbon,

"Have two tanks prepared before they wake up, and have someone prepare them for their... bath."

Soon Panpukin and Paseri were floating, nude, in their own tanks. Frieza cackled as he snapped his fingers, signaling the scientists to turn the water in the tanks to ice. As the water slowly began to freeze, Frieza cooed to the sleeping saiyans.

"Sweet dreams, my trophies..."


	2. Awakening

Author's Note: I'll be away for the week for senior skip week, so I won't be able to type until I get back on Friday or Saturday. Why don't you be nice and surprise me with a few nice reviews, hm? (Sorry about the two bone-headed lab technicians in the beginning. 'v.v {Gomen...) )

****

Awakening

Two new and young lab technicians chuckled as they entered the room.

"Yeah... she seriously wants me..."

"Sure she does... whoa!"

They both stopped and stared at the two frozen tanks, gawking at what was inside.

"Aw man! Look at them! They're hot!"

"And naked!"

"Maybe they wanna come out and play..." One said as he moved toward the control panel. The other one stepped forward and grabbed hi shoulder to stop him,

"I dunno, man... We might get in trouble. We just got this job!"

"C'mon, man! It'll be fine!" He shrugged his colleague off and pushed the button as his friend hollered for him to stop a little too late. The ice melted into warm water, letting the two technicians get a better look at them.

"Whoa, man! They're amazing! Look at the rack on the taller one!"

One laughed and pointed at Paseri's tank,

"How old is this one? Twelve?! She's a pint-sized, flat-chested little twerp!"

The other chuckled and elbowed his friend,

"I dunno, man... They look like cute little handfuls to me!"

Paseri's eyebrows twitched as the water in her tank started to boil. The two men stopped laughing as her eyes shot open, angry and red. They wailed in panic and started to run towards the door when she roared, releasing enough power to shatter her glass prison, quickly killing them in two easy finger shots. She smirked and turned to Panpukin's tank, looking up at her comrade before punching a hole through the glass, letting the water drain out, waking her tall friend.

"Let's get out of her and back home." Paseri smirked.

The two flew fast and nude through the halls, killing everyone in sight. It was quite easy since they often caught wandering guards off-guard being that they were both very naked. It wasn't long before Panpukin skid to a stop, making her large breasts jiggle at the sudden halt, and peered into the armory, whistling to Paseri to stop and join her as she entered the room. Paseri poked her head in jst as Panpukin pulled out a black spandex body suit and started to put it on. The black material went down to her mid-thigh and had long sleeves that climbed to her wrists. She pulled out a piece of matching saiyan armor as Paseri looked through a locker and selected a blue spandex long-sleeved shirt and pants. She pulled the leggings on before the shirt and then picked out some armor to go with it. Once they were dressed, they each took a scouter and put it on over their left eye, secured snugly over their left ear. Panpukin slowly and carefully stuck her head out of the room to see if the hallway was clear for their escape. Once she felt it was safe, she motioned for Paseri to follow her as she bolted out the door.

As they flew on, looking for the way to the area where space pods were jettisoned, Paseri called to her friend,

"Things in her look a little different... How long do you think we were out?"

"I'm not sure... But we can't worry about that now..." Panpukin answered with a troubled glare upon her face, "We have to get off of this ship."

They flew down several halls until Panpukin found a familiar one. They stopped in front of it while she made certain it was the correct path to take. Soon, she shouted,

"C'mon! This way!" And they both lifted off the ground to fly again when a part of the wall nearby exploded, leaving a gaping hole. Their scouters bleeped wildly and they both gasped and turned with surprised glares to see Zarbon, lowering his hand from the recent attack.

"Oops... missed..." He chuckled, obviously amused with his own humor.

"Hurry!" Panpukin pushed Paseri forward as they both flew frantically down the hallway with Zarbon hot in pursuit. They stopped at a door to where a space pod sat, ready for a pilot as Panpukin ordered her friend to quickly open the door while she turned to face Zarbon as he came too a stop several yards away from them.

"I didn't think you two would be able to come back... But I guess those responsible were already taken care of." He smirked, folding his arms over his chest, "Do you want to know how long you've been cryogenically frozen, loves?"

"You'd better start talking." Panpukin growled lowly, crouching into her attack stance. Zarbon laughed loudly at this and crowed,

"Oh you look as though you believe I'm still as weak as I was twelve years ago! Oh, but you ladies haven't changed a bit... Still physically the same age as you were back then." He smirked grimly.

"T-twelve years?!" Paseri opened the door and turned, looking at Zarbon in disbelief.

"Paseri." Panpukin snapped, "The ship."

"Trying to escape to a planet that doesn't exist anymore?" He drawled as he tossed his head, making his long, emerald braid fall off his shoulder and dangle behind his back. Paseri's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?!"

"What I mean, little one, is that you two don't have a home to return to. Lord Frieza disposed of that pathetic planet shortly after you two took your little nap."

"You're... You're lying!" She screamed, clenching her fists tightly. Panpukin began to feel that something wasn't right and inched in front of her quivering friend.

"Whether I'm lying or not doesn't matter, because you won't live to find out to find the truth!" He smirked and stretched his arm out in front of him, spreading his fingers as he charged an attack. Panpukin gasped and pushed Paseri into the room with the ship and closed the door, putting her body in front of it. Paseri looked through the window at her friend just as the shining light hit her, smashing her up against the door. Paseri gaped in horror as her friend's face, pressed up against the window spoke to her.

"Run... Run away and hide... Get... stronger..." Panpukin slid down the door after her final words as she was blasted again several times. Paseri screamed in anguish,

"NOOOOO!!! PANPUKIN!!!"

_"Get OUT of here!"_ Her comrade's voice shouted in her head, barking the order, _"Go somewhere far away and get stronger! Avenge me... and our people! Goodbye Paseri."_

Paseri leapt into the ship and activated it before Zarbon blasted through the door. Not bothering to open the large door to the outside of the ship, she smashed through the wall and sped off into deep space. Zarbon skid to a stop, and held onto what was left of the door to keep himself from getting sucked out of the ship.

"Damn woman! I'll make sure you die the next time we meet! And I WILL find you!"

All alone in her ship, Paseri hugged her knees and let silent tears roll down the sides of her face. She looked out at the stars whizzing by and suddenly glared.

"I will get stronger... and I'll kill you Frieza... someday."

A year later, her ship crash-landed on a green planet, making a huge crater. The door of her space pod opened with a hiss and she climbed out. She floated up until she could coast forward and land on the grassy ground and look around at the world she was now in.

Far above the ground, an aqua-haired woman flew in an air-mobile, grumbling to herself.

"Those lousy men... just flying off and leaving me to fly this thing home from the tournament. I hope they all run into Piccolo." She blinked as something below her caught her eye. A large crater. She landed the air-mobile and climbed out, looking around. She automatically spotted a short woman in a strange outfit and cautiously approached her,

"Uh... excuse me... are you in need of any help?"

Paseri turned and glared coldly at the woman,

"Who are you?"

She jumped back at the woman's brash greeting and stammered,

"M-my name's Bulma."

"Bulma... Then can you tell me what planet I'm on? My navigation device malfunctioned awhile back and it hasn't worked properly since." She looked away.

"Sure!" She replied with a friendly smile, "You're on the planet Earth."

"Earth..." Paseri murmured, thinking to herself, _If I remember correctly... Earth is quite a ways away from Frieza's ship's coordinates... and since I destroyed all the transmitting devices in the ship... he won't be able to find me. This is a perfect place to lie low while I train myself."_

"And what's your name?" Bulma's voice snapped her out of her train of thought.

"Oh. Uh, it's Paseri." She mumbled.

"Paseri... that's an odd sounding name..." She laughed lightly. Paseri grumbled and spat back at her, "Well it's not like you're name sounds normal either!"

Bulma smiled warmly at her and said,

"Hey. Settle down. Can I help you with anything?"

Paseri bit down her pride and bowed her head,

"Uh... er... yes. I need a place to hide for awhile... I escaped from an evil overlord, and I need to train for awhile to get stronger... so I can avenge my friend's death."

Bulma smiled and put an arm around her,

"Hey, no problem! I know just what to do about runaway fugitives! Just leave it to me!"

Paseri winced at Bulma's friendliness, but after a long while, she softened a little,

"Th-thank you."

"Don't mention it... Now let's see... If you really wanna hide... you need to change your look! Now we could color your hair... I think you'd make a great brunette, and with contact lenses we could give you blue eyes as well! Some hair strengthener and lots of conditioner would silken up that coarse, spiky look you've got there, and then we'd need clothes..."

Soon Paseri stood in front of a full-length mirror, gazing at her new self. Her eyes were now bright blue and her hair was now soft and smooth, tied in two pigtails below her chin. Bangs dangles down over her eyebrows from a green backward cap. She wore a long, white shirt with a violet collar and sleeves, which covered her tail that she wanted to keep, and blue jeans over her violet red sneakers. She blinked at the image staring back at her in the mirror until she decided that she approved. Bulma smiled at her creation and patted her on the back.

"There. Now no one would ever guess that you were an alien... Now we just need to get rid of that bizarro name! Now let's see..." She tapped her chin with her index finger, "How about... Miki? I think that sounds nice... What do you think?"

Paseri looked in the mirror again and nodded,

"It's fine."

"Great! And smile a little! Everything's going to be okay! Right Miki?"

She paused for awhile and then smiled back,

"Right."  


Bulma walked down the stairs where her parents and several of her friends sat on couches, dragging her new friend by the hand with her. She cleared her throat to get their attention before she spoke,

"Guys... I want you to meet Miki, my new friend... Miki... This is Krillen, Puar, Yamcha, Oolong, Master Roshi, Turtle, Goku, Chichi and the Ox King."

Miki bowed slightly, still getting used to the whole idea of bowing at the waist when meeting people and smiled lightly,

"Hi..."

Everybody greeted her warmly and they all became good friends after that. She lived and laughed with them for a year or two while she trained, keeping her identity a secret from all but Bulma...

...until one fateful day...


End file.
